


Muliverso [Ideas de fanfic sobre anime]

by LuSixter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Cariño fraternal, Conducta de bestia, Multi, Protective Hatake Kakashi, se añadirán más - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: Solo un montón de ideas sobre AU crossover o simplemente adoptando la dinámica
Relationships: Armed Detective Agency Ensemble & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, se añadirán más
Kudos: 2





	1. Como funciona

Funciona así:

Un One Shot por cada AU que se me ocurra

Si quieres hacer una historia sobre alguno, no tienes que preguntar, solo enviame un enlace de la historia y los créditos necesarios

Puedes dar una sugerencia


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De este es muy probable que añada mas shots.

La peor fecha para la mayoría de la aldea, por no decir toda, Kakashi no era la excepción

Todo, lo había perdido todo, su madre, su padre, su amiga, Obito, Kushina ... Su maestro, la persona que consideraba su padre, todas las personas que importaban, muertas, su maestro se sacrificó por culpa de ese niño, Kushina se sacrificó, y ahora tiene adentro de él el demonio que los mato, ¿era una broma ?, Kakashi inconscientemente empezaba a odiar a ese niño, pero ...

<< _Kakashi, toma esto_ >> Minato le entregó una carta a Kakashi en el campo de batalla

<< _M-maestro ...? que va a-?_ >> Minato se teletransporto

**" _Querido Kakashi:_**

**_ Lamento hacerte esto, pero lo hago por mi aldea, por tí, por mi hijo ...  
_ **

**_ Se que ha perdido mucho y aún eres muy joven pero ... te lo pido, cuida de mi hijo, nuestro hijo, Naruto, ¿te suena ?, cortesía de Jiraiya, cuídalo, el te necesita, yo te necesito, lo lamento, suerte _ **

**_ Minato Namikaze _ **

**_Tu Maestro Favorito_ " **

Tenía que cuidarlo, tenía que protegerlo, para eso estaba en la oficina del Hokage, rogando que le permitiría quedarse al niño, después de mucho discutir, controlar ganar, se quedó con el, con el niño que ahora era el demonio asesino de las personas prácticamente a el, lo llevó a su pequeño apartamento, al mirar al bebé que tenía en brazos recordando a su sensei ya Kushina, una vista hermosa, pero en el instante tuvieron al demonio que asesino a estos dos

El lo había decidido

El no sería su padre, sería su guardián 

No sería su hijo, sería su protegido

No sentirían amor mutuo, solo problemas comerciales, negocios de guardián y protegido

O es era el plan

Antes de que la primera palabra de Naruto fuera de 'papá'

* * *

Naruto había crecido un poco

Ahora tenía dos años 

Era el momento, dejaría de estar oculto, por fin podría salir al mundo sin que la gente lo descubriera, ahora todos lo sabían, no había que ocultar, ni siquiera él mismo, Kakashi se encargó de no ocultar nada entre el y Naruto, se encargó de que supiera quien era el, quienes eran sus padres, quien era el mismo

No era el mejor padre pero intentaba hacer lo mejor

Hoy, algunos ninjas lo irían a visitar, pero ellos no sabían de Naruto, no sabían de su hijo, si, hijo, los aviones están para romperse, todo el odio se fué, el solo pensar en que este niño hizo feliz a su maestro , no podrías ser tan malo 

Naruto dormía plácidamente por la mañana, alguien tocó la puerta, Kakashi se abrió para abrir la puerta esquivando unas cuantas cajas, pronto se mudarían a una nueva casa mucho más grande para Naruto, abrió la puerta y viola a Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Iruka y Asuma 

Los invitó a pasar y sentar en una mesa

"Hace un tiempo que no nos vemos Kakashi" comenzó Asuma

"He estado muy ocupado"

"Te ves como la mierda" bromeó Anko, Kakashi estaba despeinado, ropa desordenada ... todo un desastre

"¿Y qué tanto has estado haciendo Kakashi? ¿Entrenando? ¡No me digas que hiciste un entrenamiento secreto y no me dijiste, te alcané sin dudarlo!" aseguró Gai con su actitud de siempre

"Um ... entrenamiento? Bueno, algo así"

"¡Lo sabía!" Kakashi miró con ojos de ira a Asuma quien había empezado a fumar 

"Te agradecería que no fumes en mi casa, Sarutobi" Asuma se congeló e inmediatamente apagó el cigarro 

"S-si lo siento" se disculpó Asuma

"Parece que te has vuelto mas delicado" bromeó Anko 

"Aunque no cuestiono que no te guste el olor, la verdad si es raro, que tiene estado haciendo?" cuestionó Kurenai 

"Pues ..." Kakashi se detuvo al sentir que le jalaban ligeramente la camiseta (que estaba al revés) volteó para ver quién había hecho "oh, lo siento, te desperté?" los 5 ninjas se asomaron a ver esperando cualquier cosa como una chica, un animal, algo así, no lo que conseguiste ver

"M- mh" negó un niño rubio en pijama con ojos azules y unas marcas en sus cachés "ambe" soltó aquel niño que dejó atónitos a los 5 ninjas 

"¿Quien es el Kakashi?" Iruka confundido 

"¿Eh?" soltó aquel niño que automáticamente se sonrojo "uhh ..." este se escondió atrás de su padre 

"Oh", Kakashi cargo a Naruto y lo envió en sus rodillas mostrándolo a sus amigos "el es Naruto .. mi hijo"

"nija" pronunció Naruto

Los 5 ninjas se sorprendieron tanto como dejaron de ser realistas y convertirse en dibujos animados a los que se le salían los ojos exageradamente

"QUEEEEEEEE ??????? !!!!!!" 


End file.
